User talk:Motorhound
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Motorhound page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Editing other users' user pages and messages Motorhound, Recently, you edited Spawny0908's user page. For whatever reason, you felt it was necessary to capitalise a letter on her profile. Do not edit other user's profiles. If she wants "gamer" capitalised, she can do it herself. However, after editing Spawny0908's profile, you went on to edit Marston334's message on Lee Van Cleef's talk page. Again, do not edit other user's messages on talk pages, whether they're user talk pages or article discussions, even if you're simply correcting grammar. Now, I apologise if I'm coming across as a little strong here, but I need to make myself clear that you can't edit other users' stuff. I mean, it should be common sense, really; if it's not yours, don't touch it. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, no worries. :However, after reading your two messages to me I've just got a few things to say: :First, editing for the sole purpose of getting wiki achievements is against the rules, specifically the "Achievement Boosting" policy. As you've stated, you're new to the site, so I won't be an arse about it. You might just want to skim over the rules. :As for your message to Lee Van Cleef, it would appear that you buggered it up, as the only thing you changed was correcting Marston334's grammar. Again, though, I can understand where you're coming from; the wiki can be confusing. :Other than that we've no other issues. Sorry if I'm coming across as a bit of an arsehole, but as an admin I've got to enforce the rules. Just keep in mind what I've said, skim over the rules, and we'll get along great :) :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::What the "Achievement Boosting" policy means is that you can't edit for the sole purpose of getting the wiki achievements. All achievements should be earned through natural editing. I hope that makes sense. It's just that we get a lot of users 'round here going for the achievements and it ends up spamming the recent edits page, making it harder for us admins to spot vandalism or shoddy editing. ::As for what you said about Natalie Kelley, I'm afraid I don't follow. If you're asking if you can add on to the page, then yes, of course you can! If you know any more information about her don't be shy to add it. ::Lastly, regarding my use of the Gaelic language, I'm afraid I'm rather ignorant of the language. Gaelic isn't really taught in Canada and what I do know I learned from my family. ::Anyway, glad there's no more issues. Cheers! ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Title for Series of RDR Short Stories Hey, Motorhound! I'm leaving this message to everyone who read and reviewed my short story. Before I write anymore, I'd prefer to have a title for the series. Check out this blog and vote or comment. Thanks!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 02:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) New Story Hey, Motorhound! I just released a new story. Check it out when you can. Also, if you don't want to keep getting updates from me whenever I release a new story, let me know in a message. Thanks!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 18:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Offering to help Heey Motorhound, I noticed you comment on my blog, in one of you comments you mentioned " im still very unsure, of what & how to do edits & things on here." If you ever need any help with anything (Templates, Rules, Signatures ect.) feel free to ask, I am usually in the chat or post on my talk page. Note: I do not know every thing (obviously) Talk to you later :P "Team Grimmie" Riley Huntley Got a question? 23:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Which System? Hey Motorhound! I was wondering which console you play on? Thanks dude. RE:Offering to help Hey Motorhound, This is my first template: Is called a characterbox: copy these templates and alter it to your needs Second template: (There is no template for england) Riley Huntley (Remember to sign your talk page posts, mine is not working) Hey again To copy these to use: Click edit go to source(button in top right corner) copy from the start of these to the end of them then paste it your profile(control v) For LeMat Revolver: Insert this LeMat Revolver (View in source mode) Hope that helps Riley Huntley New Story Hey Motor, I just wanted to report that i made a red dead short story. Go to my page to read it under following. plz comment!! AJ1776